Czarne Indye/20
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czarne Indye Pokutnik. To nazwisko tłómaczyło wiele; stary nadsztygar znał je dobrze. Był to ostatni »pokutnik« sztolni Dochart. Dawniej, przed wynalezieniem lampki bezpieczeństwa, Szymon Ford znał tego ponurego człowieka, który z narażeniem własnego życia chodził codziennie, szukając nagromadzonego gazu i wywołując częściowe eksplozye. Widywał to dziwaczne stworzenie, czołgające się po kopalni w towarzystwie olbrzymiego harfanga, ptaka w rodzaju potwornego puchacza, który mu pomagał w niebezpiecznem rzemiośle, niosąc knot zapalony pod same sklepienia w te miejsca, gdzie ręka Silfaxa dosięgnąć nie mogła. Pewnego dnia starzec ten zniknął, a razem z nim mała sierotka urodzona w kopalni, której był pradziadem i jedynym opiekunem. Bez wątpienia tym dzieckiem była Nella. Od lat piętnastu przebywali zapewne oboje w najgłębszych pieczarach kopalni, do dnia, w którym Henryk wyrwał stamtąd Nellę. Stary nadsztygar przejęty równocześnie gniewem i litością udzielił inżynierowi i Henrykowi wszystkich wiadomości, jakie miał o Silfax’ie. Sytuacya się wyjaśniła. Silfax był tą istotą tajemniczą, której tak długo poszukiwano w głębiach Nowej Aberfoyle. – A więc znaliście go, Szymonie? – zapytał inżynier. – Znałem, znałem – odparł nadsztygar. – Człowiek z harfangiem! Już wówczas był starym. Musiał mieć ze dwadzieścia lat więcej odemnie. Miał coś dzikiego w sobie, z nikim się nie zadawał, nie bał się ani wody ani ognia. Z własnej woli wybrał sobie rzemiosło pokutnika. Niebezpieczeństwo, jakie mu bezustannie groziło, pomieszało mu widocznie zmysły. Mówiono, że jest złym, był waryatem może. Siłę miał nadzwyczajną. Znał kopalnię, jak żaden z nas, lepiej odemnie nawet. Mówiono, że ma pieniądze. Zapomniałem o nim, a raczej sądziłem, że już dawno nie żyje. – Ale – zapytał James Starr – cóż znaczą te słowa: »Wykradłeś mi ostatnią żyłę węgla z naszych starych kopalni!« – Otóż to – odrzekł Szymon Ford. – Oddawna mając pomieszane zmysły, uważał kopalnię za swoją własność. W miarę jak węgla ubywało w sztolni Dochart, stawał się coraz bardziej ponurym. Zdawać by się mogło, że mu wyrywano wnętrzności za każdym uderzeniem oskarda. – Musisz to pamiętać, Magdaleno? – Pamiętam – odrzekła stara Szkotka. – Przypomina mi się teraz wszystko odkąd ujrzałem na drzwiach nazwisko Silfaxa; przypuszczałem jednak, że dawno nie żyje i nie mogłem się domyślić, że ten złoczyńca któregośmy tak szukali, był tym samym pokutnikiem ze sztolni Dochart. – Zaiste – rzekł James Starr – wszystko się teraz wyjaśnia. Przypadek zapewne odkrył Silfaxowi istnienie nowego pokładu. Jako prawdziwy egoista, chciał zachować dla siebie to odkrycie. Żyjąc w kopalni, przebiegając ją dniem i nocą, odkrył wasze zamiary, Szymonie, i dowiedział się, żeście mnie wezwali na folwark. Stąd ten list sprzeczny z waszem pismem, rzucenie kamienia i spalenie drabin do szybu Yarow; następnie zatkanie szpar w ścianie nowego pokładu; dalej nasze uwięzienie, a jeżeliśmy zostali uwolnieni, to dzięki tylko pomocy Nelly, bez wiedzy i woli Silfaxa! – W istocie, tak być musiało, jak pan mówisz, panie James – odrzekł Szymon Ford. – Stary pokutnik zapewnie zupełnie oszalał. – To lepiej – wtrąciła Magdalena. – Niewiadomo – rzekł James Starr – bo jego szaleństwo musi być strasznem! Rozumiem, dlaczego biedna Nella nie może myśleć o nim bez trwogi, pojmuję również dlaczego nie chciała wydać swego pradziada. Jakież smutne dni spędzać musiała przy tym starcu. – W istocie! – odrzekł Szymon Ford – pomiędzy tym dzikim człowiekiem i jego harfangiem, nie mniej dzikim od niego, bo niezawodnie i ten ptak żyje jeszcze. On to musiał zgasić naszą lampkę, z jego przyczyny Henryk i Nella uwieszeni na sznurze poderżniętym, o mało co nie zginęli. – Rozumiem teraz – rzekła Magdalena – jak go musiała podrażnić wieść o ślubie jego prawnuczki z naszym synem, i to mu do reszty rozum odebrało. – Połączenie Nelly z synem tego, który jak powiada, wykradł mu ostatnie pokłady węgla z Aberfoyle, musiało go naturalnie mocno zirytować – rzekł Szymon Ford. – Trzeba jednak będzie, żeby się z tą myślą pogodził – zawołał Henryk. – Chociaż jest przeciwny wszelkim oznakom życia społecznego, to jednak przekonać go łatwo możemy, że obecne życie Nelly więcej warte od dawniejszego, spędzonego w podziemiach kopalni. Jestem pewien, panie Starr, że gdybyśmy go tylko w nasze ręce dostali, potrafilibyśmy go nawrócić!… – Niepodobna nawracać szalonych, mój kochany Henryku! – odrzekł inżynier. Lepiej naturalnie znać swego nieprzyjaciela, niż działać po omacku, ale dzisiaj pomimo to, że wiemy, kto on jest, nie wygraliśmy jeszcze sprawy. Miejmy się więc na baczności, przyjaciele moi, i zacznijmy od wybadania Nelly. Henryku, trzeba tego koniecznie. Ona sama zrozumie, że jej milczenie na nicby się już nie zdało. W interesie nawet jej dziada, trzeba, żeby mówiła. Powinniśmy wiedzieć wszystko, chcąc siebie i jego uchronić od zguby. – Niewątpię, panie Starr – rzekł Henryk – że Nella z własnej woli teraz odpowie na wasze pytania. Wiecie wszyscy, że uważała za powinność swoją nic dotąd nie mówić. Tak samo teraz obowiązkiem jej jest powiedzieć wszystko. Matka moja dobrze zrobiła, odprowadzając ją do jej pokoju. Potrzebne jej było skupienie ducha, a teraz pójdę po nią. – To zbyteczne, Henryku – odezwał się u wejścia głos młodej dziewczyny. Nella weszła do sali blada i wzruszona. Z oczów jej widać było, że płakała, ale znać było stanowczość w całej jej osobie. – Nello! – zawołał Henryk, biegnąc ku niej. – Henryku – odrzekło dziewczę, wstrzymując gestem narzeczonego – ojciec twój, matka i ty sam dowiecie się dzisiaj wszystkiego. I pan, panie Starr, powinieneś się dowiedzieć szczegółów dotyczących dziecka nieznanego, któreście przyjęli, gdy je Henryk na swoje nieszczęście wydobył z otchłani. – Nello! – zawołał Henryk. – Daj jej mówić, Henryku – rzekł inżynier. – Jestem prawnuczką starego Silfaxa – mówiła dalej Nella. – Nie znałam nigdy matki i poznałam ją dopiero tutaj – dodała zwracając się do Magdaleny. – Niechaj ten dzień będzie błogosławionym, córko moja! – odrzekła stara Szkotka. – Nie znałam i ojca, dopókim Szymona Ford nie poznała, nie miałam przyjaciela, dopóki dłoń Henryka mojej nie dotknęła! Samotna żyłam przez lat piętnaście w najgłębszych zakątkach kopalni. Widywałam zaledwie od czasu do czasu tego starca, mego pradziada. Gdy zniknął z Aberfoyle, zamknął się w tych ciemnych pieczarach, które sam jeden znał na świecie. Był wtedy dobrym dla mnie, ale się go zawsze bałam. Żywił mnie tem, co przynosił ze świata; przypominam sobie w moich dziecinnych latach kozę, która mnie żywiła i której stratę opłakiwałam gorzko. Dziad mój, widząc mnie tak zmartwioną, przyniósł mi inne zwierzątko – pieska. Na nieszczęście piesek był wesoły, skakał wkoło mnie i szczekał. Dziadek nie znosił wesołości, nienawidził hałasu. Nauczył mnie milczenia, ale pieska tego nauczyć nie mógł. To też biedne zwierzę znikło nagle bez śladu. Dziadek miał zawsze przy boku okropnego ptaka, harfanga, którego się strasznie bałam; ale ptak ten, pomimo wstrętu ku niemu, tak mnie polubił, że i ja w końcu do niego się przywiązałam. Doszło do tego, że więcej mnie słuchał niż dziadka, o co ten był zazdrosny. Zaczęłam się obawiać o życie harfanga, i ptak, jakby rozumiejąc niebezpieczeństwo, ukrywał przed dziadkiem przywiązanie do mnie!… Ale, za dużo wam mówię o sobie! Chodzi teraz o was… – Nie, moje dziecko – odrzekł James Starr – mów dalej i opisuj rzeczy kolejno. – Dziadek mój – mówiła Nella – krzywem okiem patrzał zawsze na wasze sąsiedztwo w kopalni. Miejsca przecież nie brakowało, a on jak mógł najbardziej z daleka od was wybierał dla siebie siedzibę. Nie podobało mu się to, że miał was pod bokiem. Skoro się go pytałam o mieszkańców folwarku, chmurniał i nic nie odpowiadał. Zapałał gniewem szalonym, gdy zauważył, że nie poprzestając na folwarku, chcecie zająć i jego pieczary. Poprzysiągł wam śmierć, jeżeli wejdziecie do nowej kopalni, znanej dotąd tylko przez niego! Pomimo podeszłego wieku ma jeszcze olbrzymie siły i groźby te niezmiernie mnie zatrwożyły – Dalej, dalej Nello – rzekł Szymon Ford do dziewczęcia, które się zatrzymało na chwilę, jakby chciało zebrać myśli. – Po pierwszej próbie z waszej strony, dziadek widząc, żeście się dostali do galeryi Nowej Aberfoyle, zatkał otwór i zamknął was w więzieniu. Znałam was tylko z widzenia, ale nie mogłam znieść myśli, że chrześcijanie mają umrzeć z głodu w tych pieczarach i pomimo trwogi, jaką mnie dziadek napełniał, udało mi się przynieść wam trochę wody i chleba!… Chciałam wyprowadzić was na zewnątrz, ale trudno było zmylić czujność dziadka. Skazano was na śmierć. Jakób Ryan nadszedł z towarzyszami!… Bóg pozwolił, że ich spotkałam dnia tego. Pociągnęłam ich w waszą stronę. Gdym powracała z tej wyprawy dziadek mnie zobaczył. Myślałam, że mnie zabije. Od tej chwili życie moje stało się męczarnią. Obłęd dziadka wzmógł się jeszcze. Nazywał się królem ciemności i ognia. Gdy słyszał wasze oskardy, uderzające o skały, wpadał we wściekłość i bił mnie z całych sił. Chciałam uciekać. Ale było to niemożliwem, prawie wciąż mnie pilnował. Nareszcie, trzy miesiące temu, w chwili obłędu, wrzucił mnie do tej pieczary, gdzieście mnie znaleźli, i zniknął, wołając napróżno za sobą harfanga, który wiernie przy mnie pozostał. Odkąd tam byłam i jak długo? Niewiem. Przypominam sobie tylko, żem się czuła blizką śmierci, gdyś ty nadszedł mój drogi Henryku i gdyś mnie wyratował. Widzicie zatem, że prawnuczka starego Silfaxa nie może zostać żoną Henryka, ponieważ tu chodzi o jego życie, o życie was wszystkich. – Nello! – zawołał Henryk. – Nie, nie – powtórzyło dziewczę. – Ofiara moja spełniona. Jeden jest tylko sposób, żeby was uchronić od zguby, mianowicie, powrót mój do dziada. On grozi całej Nowej Aberfoyle!… To człowiek nieubłagany, niezdolny przebaczyć i nikt nie może wiedzieć, czem go natchnąć może geniusz zemsty. Byłabym najnędzniejszą z ludzi, gdybym się jeszcze wahała. Bywajcie zdrowi. Dziękuję wam za wszystko. Daliście mi spróbować szczęścia tego świata. Cokolwiek się stanie, pamiętajcie, że serce moje do was należy! Po tych słowach, Szymon, Magdalena i Henryk zrozpaczeni powstali. – Jakto Nello! – zawołał – tybyś nas opuścić chciała? James Starr usunął ich gestem, i idąc prosto ku Nelli, wziął jej obie ręce. – Moje dziecię – rzekł do niej – powiedziałaś wszystko, coś powinna była powiedzieć, a teraz my ci odpowiemy. Nie puścimy cię od siebie, a jeżeli okaże się potrzeba, zatrzymamy cię przemocą. Czyż nas masz za takich tchórzy, żebyśmy twoją ofiarę przyjąć mogli? Groźby Silfaxa są straszne, nie przeczę, ale człowiek jest tylko człowiekiem i będziemy się strzegli. Czy możesz w interesie Silfaxa samego powiedzieć nam, gdzie się ukrywa, jakie są jego zwyczaje? Chcemy to wiedzieć jedynie dlatego, żeby go uczynić nieszkodliwym, a może nawet przyprowadzić do zdrowych zmysłów. – Żądacie niepodobieństwa – odrzekła Nella. – Mój dziadek jest wszędzie i nigdzie. Nigdy nie znałam jego kryjówek, nigdy go nie widziałam śpiącego. Skoro znajdywał jakieś schronienie, pozostawiał mnie samą i znikał. Gdym powzięła myśl powrotu, wiedziałam z góry, panie Starr, co mi odpowiecie. Niech mi pan wierzy, że jeden istnieje tylko sposób rozbrojenia mego dziadka, a nim jest powrót mój do niego. Dziadek jest niewidzialnym, ale on widzi wszystko. Pomyślcie tylko, w jaki sposób odkrył wasze najskrytsze zamiary i czyny, począwszy od listu pisanego do pana Starr, aż do projektu małżeństwa mego z Henrykiem. Dziadek mój, o ile sądzić mogę, nawet w szaleństwie swojem jest człowiekiem wielkiego rozumu. Dawniej nieraz mi opowiadał piękne rzeczy; uczył mnie o Bogu, lecz oszukiwał jednocześnie, mówiąc, że wszyscy ludzie są podstępni. W ten sposób chciał mnie natchnąć nienawiścią do całego rodu ludzkiego. Gdy Henryk mnie tu przyniósł, myśleliście zapewne, że nic nie umiałam, a ja byłam tylko przestraszona, przebaczcie mi, przez kilka dni zdawało mi się, żem się dostała w ręce złych ludzi i chciałam uciekać. Wiecie co mnie do was nawróciło, do was i do prawdy? Wy sami. Obraz waszego życia, Magdaleno. Gdym widziała, jak jesteście kochani i szanowani przez męża i syna. Następnie gdym widziała tych robotników dobrych i szczęśliwych, jak kochali i czcili pana Starr, którego sądziłam, że są tylko niewolnikami. Następnie, gdy poraź pierwszy ujrzałam cała ludność Aberfoyle, klęczącą w kaplicy, modlącą się i dziękującą Bogu za Jego dobrodziejstwa, powiedziałam sobie: »Mój dziadek mnie oszukał«. Ale dzisiaj, gdy widzę jasno to, czegoście mnie nauczyli, sądzę, że sam siebie oszukiwał! Powrócę więc do niego drogami, które znam dokładnie. Musi na mnie czyhać! Zawołam go… usłyszy, i kto wie, czy powróciwszy do niego, nie sprowadzę go na drogę prawdy? Nie przerywano Nelli, wiedziano bowiem, że sprawi jej to ulgę, gdy wyspowiada się ze wszystkiego, co miała na sercu. Gdy umilkła wyczerpana, z oczyma łez pełnemi, Henryk zwrócił się do Magdaleny i zapytał. – Matko moja, cobyś powiedziała o człowieku, któryby opuścił szlachetne dziewczę, którego spowiedzi dopiero wysłuchaliśmy? – Powiedziałabym, że ten człowiek jest podłym – odrzekła Magdalena, a gdyby tym człowiekiem był mój syn, wyrzekłabym się go i przeklęła! – Słyszałaś Nello wyrok matki mojej – rzekł Henryk. – Gdziekolwiek pójdziesz, pójdę za tobą. Jeżeli chcesz jechać, pojedziemy razem… – Henryku! Henryku! – zawołała Nella. Ale wzruszenie było za silne. Dziewczę pobladło, wargi jej zbielały i padła bez zmysłów w objęcia Magdaleny, która uprosiła inżyniera, Szymona i Henryka, by je same zostawiono.